


How You Remind Me

by Maymot97



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maymot97/pseuds/Maymot97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George/Mitchell</p>
            </blockquote>





	How You Remind Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a few years ago and I hope its pretty good. I don't own Being Human.

NEVER MADE IT AS A WISE MAN

I COULDN'T CUT IT ASA POOR MAN STEALIN'

TIRED OF LIVIN' LIKE BLIND MAN

I'M SICK INSIDE WITHOUT A SENSE OF FEELIN

AND THIS IS HOW YOU REMIND ME

Mitchell looked up at Herrick. The man was almost like a father to him. And yet he was also Mitchell's own personal devil. "Mitchell, you know you can't go back there. Back to the house with your werewolf and the ghost. You belong here," Herrick told him.

MItchell looked at him with disgust. "With the real monsters?"

"Do you have feelings, Mitchell?"

"Yes. About many things."

"But mostly the werewolf."

"His name is George."

"Your boyfriends name is George."

"Yeah. Now I am going back to him and leaving you and your cult. For good."

Mitchell stands up and leaves.

THIS IS HOW YOU REMIND ME

OF WHAT I REALLY AM

IT'S NOT LIKE YOU TO SAY SORRY

I WAS WAITING ON A DIFFERENT STORY

THIS TIME I'M MISTAKEN

FOR HANDING YOU A HEART WORTH BREAKING

Mitchell looks through the door of his daughters' room. They both look so peaceful in their sleep. Unlike Mitchell. In sleep they look more like George. Awake they look like Mitchell. George walks down the hall of their house and put his arms around Mitchell's waist. He then presses his lips against Mitchell's neck softly. "Come to bed," George said sleepily.

"In a minute," said Mitchell.

George pouts slightly. "Now."

Mitchell sighs and nods. The two walk back to their room.

IT'S NOT LIKE YOU DIDN'T KNOW THAT

I SAID I LOVE YOU AND I SWEAR I STILL DO

IT MUST HAVE BEEN SO BAD

CAUSE LIVING WITH ME MUST HAVE DAMN NEAR KILLED YOU

Mitchell looks at the coffin in front of him. George is in it. Because George was killed by another werewolf in the forest two days ago. Marielle and Georgia look up at him from where the are sitting on the floor next to the coffin. They are the only people in the church. Everyone else went home hours earlier. Marielle is the first to speak. "Daddy, I'm tired. Can we go home now?" she asked.

"Sure, sweetheart. We can go home."

Mitchell picks up his two little girls and heads out of the church. The next few years aren't going to be easy.


End file.
